Got a Secret
by rainbowface89
Summary: Bellatrix comes across something unexpected whilst battling to find and retrieve the prophecy in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.
1. Love at First Sight

**Disclaimer:** If you're a true Potter fan you will know which bits I have borrowed.

**Author's Note: **There's Such Thing as Magic has come to a bit of a standstill so here's a little something in the meantime. I got the idea for this from the song 'Secret' By the Pierces. The inspiration will become more apparent later on.

* * *

They say that there's no such thing as love at first sight, but Bellatrix Lestrange knew that it was real. The first time she had laid eyes on Hermione Granger during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries she felt it. She had fallen in love. This feeling was uncontrollable and went against everything she believed in. Hermione Granger was a Muggle born and the only thing she should be feeling towards her was hatred and a desire for her to be killed. In order to try and overcome the strong lust she was feeling towards the young girl, she fired a few curses at her which either missed or were blocked by her impressive use of magic. This girl was something else. It would be a shame to see her die.

Bellatrix had been sidetracked by her thoughts and feelings for Hermione that she almost forgot what she had been sent here to do on behalf of the Dark Lord. She reminded herself that she loved him and him only, took a deep breath and fired the killing curse at her blood traitor cousin Sirius Black who fell through the veil in the middle of the room. He was gone. She was happy and fled, boasting about her most recent kill as she returned to the Dark Lord's side.

That was the night that everything changed. The magical world was now fully aware of Lord Voldemort's return, despite the Ministry of Magic's attempt to cover it up for the past year. Bellatrix had returned to her room in Malfoy Manor and lay in the darkness on her four poster bed fully clothed trying to figure out what had happened to her heart. She loved the Dark Lord; she was his most faithful servant. She had sat chained to her chair on trial before the Council of Magical Law after Volemort's first downfall as if it was a throne she was that loyal. How had she fallen so fast for the Muggle born witch? Hermione Granger was beautiful and not to mention a very talented young lady when it came to magic. Surely there must be some mistake and she came from parentage with magical blood? That night her dreams were filled with the memories of Hermione's terrified but gorgeous face as they had duelled earlier in the evening.

* * *

It was almost two years before Bellatrix and Hermione crossed paths again. In this time Bellatrix had tried to push all thoughts of her love for the girl to the back of her mind in order to stay loyal to the Dark Lord. The snatchers had caught Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione and brought them back to Malfoy Manor. The boys were locked in the cellar and Bellatrix was left alone to interrogate Hermione about the Sword of Gryffindor. Why did they have it and why was it no longer in her vault at Gringotts?

Reluctantly, Bellatrix used the Cruciatus curse upon the girl and watched in horror as she screamed and writhed in pain upon the wooden floor. She got down to her level and straddled her as a means of restraint while staring into her tear stained eyes. Hermione wouldn't look at her but closed her eyes and sobbed. Bellatrix couldn't keep up the evil act much longer and leaned towards Hermione's face and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Hermione's eyes snapped open but before she could say anything Bellatrix had put her hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry Hermione but I have to do this. You don't need to tell me anything but they have to believe I tried. Do you remember the first time we met?"

Hermione nodded against the hand that was preventing her from speaking.

"I wasn't expecting to see someone so beautiful, I panicked and that's why I tried to curse you. I'm glad some of them missed and I'm glad you put up such a good fight. I couldn't kill you so that's why I killed Sirius instead. He deserved to die. But not you. Not such a talented young witch. I love you Hermione Granger. I'm going to take my hand away now so you can say what you will, promise me you won't scream."

Hermione nodded again and Bellatrix slowly removed her hand from her lips. Hermione drew a few short breaths before whispering back that she had felt the same way and didn't think Bellatrix could ever love someone like her due to her parentage. Tears streamed down the sides of her face as she lay on her back confessing her love for someone who had tried to kill her. Suddenly the pair heard footsteps coming. They shared a quick but passionate kiss before Bellatrix drew a knife and pointed it towards Hermione.

"Nobody can know about us. This is our little secret. Don't even tell your little boyfriends. I'm so, so sorry but if I don't do this then we will both die. I don't want to hurt you Hermione." Bellatrix said in a quiet but rushed voice before inhaling deeply and shouting;

"You're lying, you filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, tell the truth! What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or I swear, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife! What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!"

Harry and Ron emerged from the cellar along with Dobby the house elf and disarmed Bellatrix. She momentarily panicked but picked up the unconscious body of Hermione (who had been knocked out due to the pain of the Cruciatus curse) and held the knife to her throat. She hoped the boys didn't do anything stupid. She really did not want Hermione to get hurt.

"Drop your wands!" she demanded. Harry and Ron did not do as they were told so Bellatrix pressed the Dark Mark on her arm to summon Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter would die and the girl would survive. Unfortunately she had not noticed the whereabouts of the house elf until the chandelier began to drop from the ceiling. She pushed Hermione aside and avoided it herself but it was too late. The stupid house elf was getting away with the Potter boy, the Weasley boy and her beloved Hermione. As the four of them disapparated, Bellatrix angrily threw the knife towards them. It was caught in the magic as they disappeared. She just hoped she had not harmed the girl.


	2. Malfoy Manor

**Disclaimer: **Same as chapter 1 although this is my version of events.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all so much for the overwhelming positive response I have received! I'm sorry this is a bit of a short chapter but it had to be done to set up events for what is to follow. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It wasn't until Bellatrix heard of the break in to her vault at Gringotts that she finally knew that Hermione was safe. The knife she had thrown had obviously not harmed her or the boys, hopefully it had been the idiot house elf. The fact that a bunch of no-good teenagers were responsible for the theft made her extremely angry, but she was also very impressed that they had succeeded.

This incident was very worrying for Bellatrix. How had Hermione managed to use polyjuice potion to change into her? She couldn't remember the girl putting up much of a struggle at Malfoy Manor, let alone any hair pulling. Perhaps a stray hair had caught on Hermione's clothing as they shared that brief kiss. This romance was incredibly risky with everything that was going on. The pair would have to be much more careful. They couldn't afford to make any more mistakes like this or both of their lives would be as stake; facing the wrath of Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Since the break in to her vault, Bellatrix had remained at Malfoy Manor; the 'headquarters' of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters. Her master had been periodically disappearing and reappearing angrier and what appeared to be fearful (although he tried to hide it) each time. She knew that it must have something to do with what was taken from Gringotts; the Hufflepuff Cup. It had tremendous value, not only to Hogwarts (it had been 'lost' for years) but also to Lord Voldemort. She didn't know why it was so important to him, but she had not exactly been in the Lord's good books since it had been stolen. It was a no-questions-asked subject. The Dark Lord had requested the cup be kept in Bellatrix's vault, she just didn't know why.

Voldemort had been gone for two days. It was a rainy evening and Bellatrix had spent most of it thinking over her feelings for Hermione when suddenly they were interrupted by a loud crack. It sounded like thunder but the sky had not lit up. This was followed by an earth shattering, inhuman roar; the Dark Lord had returned. Bellatrix felt a searing pain in the Dark Mark which was branded upon the skin of her left forearm. He was calling. She instantly apparated to the manor courtyard where Lord Voldemort stood waiting for his followers. She stood by his side and watched as many more Death Eaters apparated in front of them in a shadowy mist.

"MORSMORDRE!" screamed the Dark Lord as he pointed his wand at the clouds above the manor. The Dark Mark erupted into the sky. Nobody had been killed; this was a warning. Some of the Death Eaters flinched but Bellatrix contained herself. If she showed any sign of fear then her master would sense betrayal. He began to speak.

"The boy has returned to Hogwarts. Spread the word, we return tonight. Any wizard, witch and creature who has pledged their allegiance to me must fight! You know the plan. If you find the boy, bring him to me. I must be the one to end Harry Potter!"

Bellatrix knew that if Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts, then Hermione would be there too. She was half listening to Voldemort as she stood by his side keeping up the act of his most faithful follower. The expression on her face was fooling everyone into thinking she was paying her full attention but she was really thinking about Hermione. The poor girl was too involved with the Potter boy to stay safe. There had to be a way to save her without getting them both killed. The crowd of Death Eaters began cheering at the news of the impending battle.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Voldemort. "Leave now! Gather in Hogsmeade in one hour! Tonight marks the beginning of a great future. Harry Potter will die!"

Cheers erupted once more before a series of loud cracks and what looked like an enormous cloud of smoke signalled the disapparation of the many followers. Bellatrix of course was the last to leave. She had one hour to come up with a plan to save Hermione.


	3. Mirrors

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for all the positive response, it's really inspiring and encouraging this story =) Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Bellatrix apparated into Hogsmeade. Now that the location of Harry Potter was known there was no need for the Caterwauling Charm. She headed straight for the Hog's Head with a plan in mind. When she reached the door she blasted it open with her wand and wondered in to find Aberforth Dumbledore cowering behind the bar.

"He's not here!" he managed to shout before ducking out of the way of a spell that was fired in his direction.

Bellatrix cackled, ran foward and pulled the poor old man out from his hiding place. She pinned him against the wall and pointed her wand at his neck.

"You silly old fool" she said in a very patronising tone. "I'm not looking for Harry Potter, the Dark Lord is already aware he is inside Hogwarts. I want Hermione Granger and I know you can get her for me."

Aberforth looked confused at this request. "What do you want with Miss. Granger? Surely the Dark Lord has no use for her?"

"Mind your own business old man and do as I say or you will face the same fate as your dear brother!" Bellatrix literally spat the words at him.

"Okay, okay" he nodded and the wand that had been pointed at his throat was lowered and he was let down from against the wall. He turned to the portrait of his sister, Ariana, and nodded. "You know what to do but only bring Hermione." At those words, the girl in the portrait turned around and walked off down the path behind her into the distance. Bellatrix and Aberforth waited in silence, not taking their eyes off each other. After five minutes or so, the girl returned followed by someone else. As she got back into position, the portrait swung open and Hermione Granger stepped out and flung herself at Bellatrix. The two embraced for a few minutes before finally letting go.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry I thought I had lost you. I was so angry at the stupid house elf and I didn't think! Until I heard you and Potter had got into my vault I was worrying myself sick thinking I had harmed you with that knife!" Bellatrix broke down into tears.

Hermione pressed her finger to Bellatrix's lips to quieten her before wiping the tears which had run down her face. She looked so beautiful and innocent instead of wild and demonic. "Ssssh Bella, it's okay. I'm okay." Hermione began crying too remembering what had happened that day. "You killed the house elf, Dobby. He saved me!"

"No Hermione, I saved you! The stupid elf almost got you killed. You weren't aware of it at the time because I hurt you real bad, and I'm sorry for that but things could have been much worse! The idiot nearly killed us both dropping the chandelier like that, I pushed you out the way! Then you were taken from me and I was so angry I just threw the knife without thinking. I'm so sorry!" Bellatrix pulled Hermione into her arms and the two cried silently.

Hermione finally let go and asked: "Bella, why did you come here?"

"I came to warn you. The Dark Lord is coming. Everyone will be here in less than an hour. He wants Harry Potter. Hermione you're not safe and I don't know how to save you without getting us both killed. I can't stand this anymore. I can't be on his side knowing that there are people like you who come from non magical families. You are so gorgeous and talented. This is not right. But what do I do? If I betray him, I die. If I don't try then you die." Bellatrix sighed and tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked into Hermione's eyes which had drifted away, staring at the reflection of the pair of them in a small mirror on the wall. "Hermione? What's the matter? Look at me!" Bellatrix had raised her voice which made Hermione jump, but at least her attention was regained.

"I think I have an idea" whispered Hermione and she began to rummage around in her bag before pulling out a shard of what appeared to be a broken mirror which she handed over to Bellatrix. She then turned around to locate the old man who had been silently watching the exchange between the two women. "Aberforth, do you mind?" Hermione asked, pointing towards the mirror she had just been looking into.

"Do as you wish Miss Granger if it's going to help." Aberforth replied and Hermione removed the mirror from its place, before smashing it against a nearby table so that she had a piece roughly the same size as the one she had handed to Bellatrix.

"It's a two-way mirror. You'll be able to see the reflection of my piece and I'll be able to see the reflection of yours. That way, we can keep an eye on each other and if we get a chance, signal the other so we can meet. It's going to be a dangerous night." Hermione explained to Bellatrix.

The pair embraced once more before Bellatrix withdrew and asked what the signal to meet would be. They decided that if they saw each other's reflection in the mirror pieces they would blow a kiss into the glass to say that they were safe. If both blew kisses then they would meet back in the Hog's Head to plan their next move.

Suddenly, Bellatrix felt the familiar searing pain in her arm once more; the call of the Dark Lord. "Hermione, I have to go now. He is coming. Get back inside the castle and stay safe!" Before Hermione had a chance to reply, Bellatrix was gone.


	4. After the Shrieking Shack

**Disclaimer: **Same as before except I can safely say I own my OC Aeron Thanatos.

**Author's Note: **I can't believe how much positive feedback I've had from this story that was originally only meant to be a one shot! Thank you so much =D

* * *

Bellatrix had remained alongside Lord Voldemort since he had given his ultimatum to Hogwarts; they must have the boy by midnight. They had moved to the Shrieking Shack and were waiting for news. She had been checking the shard of mirror every time she had a chance. Hermione had spent most of her time with the Weasley boy and managed to see that they had been into the Chamber of Secrets. This must have something to do with Voldemort's secret. At one point all she had been able to see were giant flames. This had worried her very much as she knew it could only be Fiendfyre.

Midnight was drawing nearer and since the Death Eaters had managed to break through the protections of the school, there were only a few of them who had remained with the Dark Lord. Bellatrix was one of them, as well as her sister Narcissa and her husband Lucius Malfoy. There was also Aeron Thanatos who very much admired Bellatrix. He had a similar look of insanity to her; he was cross-eyed with one red and one brown iris. His hair was wild and black and his skin was incredibly pale. He kept mostly to himself but Bellatrix knew of his respect for her.

Lord Voldemort had been standing silently, rolling his wand through his hands when he called upon Lucius and the two headed off into a different room. This gave a chance for Bellatrix to keep an eye on Hermione. She pulled out the mirror piece from inside her robes, walked to a dusty corner so it was out of sight of her fellow Death Eaters and looked into it. She could see one of the Weasley boys holding onto the dead body of his brother in front of a hole which had been blasted through the wall. Huge spiders were climbing through it which were blasted away by a few curses and then she knew the girl was running as the image was a blur. When it became clear again she could tell Hermione was talking to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley; at least she was still alive.

Bellatrix heard the creak of floorboards and footsteps. The Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy stepped through the doorway before Lucius whispered something (Bellatrix could have sworn she heard the name Severus) into the ear of Narcissa and headed out of the Shrieking Shack into Hogsmeade. Voldemort and the remaining Death Eaters waited in silence for a few minutes before Lucius returned with Severus Snape.

"Ah, Severus. Follow me" the Dark Lord said in a sombre tone before the pair walked off into the other room. Bellatrix took this opportunity to check the mirror again and was horrified to see the image of the Whomping Willow. Hermione was so close yet so far.

Suddenly a thrashing noise and yelps of pain could be heard emanating from the room in which Severus and Volemort were currently located. Once the noise subsided the Dark Lord returned once again followed by Nagini (who had not left his side since they had left Malfoy Manor) whose mouth was dripping with blood. Severus Snape was dead.

"I have been betrayed by one of my own" sighed Voldemort. "Hogwarts' time is almost up. Go and fight if you wish, if not join me in the forest. We shall wait for Potter there."

Bellatrix decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to attempt to meet Hermione and left the Dark Lord's side immediately. She withdrew the mirror once more and saw Hermione staring back at her. As planned, she blew a kiss into the reflection. Hermione ushered the Weasley boy away and when the coast was clear the kiss was returned. In order not to draw attention to herself with disapparation, Bellatrix walked the way from the Shrieking Shack to the Hog's Head. By the time she got there it was deserted and it was five minutes before a dishevelled looking Hermione emerged from the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore. Bellatrix grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to their most passionate kiss yet.

When the two finally came apart, slightly breathless from the romantic exchange, Bellatrix looked Hermione in the eye and said "I have a plan. Do you have any of that polyjuice potion left?" Hermione nodded, rummaged around in her small bag, pulled out a vial of the disgusting looking potion and handed it over. "Miss Granger, you are truly amazing." They shared another quick kiss before Bellatrix told Hermione to return to the castle. "Your friends will worry if you are gone much longer, say you were caught in a duel. By the way, what did you tell them after our last rendezvous? Surely they must have been suspicious?"

Hermione smiled shyly and replied, "I told them Aberforth sent Ariana to get me so he could tell me to warn the school that the Dark Lord had arrived and the Death Eaters were gathering in Hogsmeade. I mentioned that he thought I was the only one he could trust not to panic then Harry looked into Voldemort's mind and saw him outside the school gates. There were no questions asked."

"That's my girl" Bellatrix said before planting a small kiss on Hermione's lips. "Now go."

Hermione reluctantly made her way back to the school through the portrait and before it had swung closed, Bellatrix had vacated the Hog's Head. She headed for the Shrieking Shack which would take her into the grounds of Hogwarts but on the way was met by just the person she had been hoping to find; Aeron Thanatos.


	5. Distraction

**Disclaimer: **Aeron Thanatos is still the only thing I own.

**Author's Note:** Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I felt these events needed to be separated from what's coming next. Thank you once again for the positive reviews and to those of you who have put this on story alert =D

* * *

As Bellatrix approached Aeron he turned and began to walk away at quite a swift pace. It was the middle of the night and Aeron's silhouette was disappearing fast. "Don't you turn your back on me!" Bellatrix screamed after him but he didn't stop. She pulled out her wand and aimed it into the darkness before shouting "STUPEFY!" A beam of scarlet light emerged and blasted Aeron off his feet. He landed with a thud just outside the boundaries of the Shrieking Shack; he had been stunned.

Bellatrix headed towards the now immobile Aeron. When she reached him she pointed her wand at his chest and uttered the word "Rennervate." Aeron could move again but before he could attempt to cast a spell back at Bellatrix she disarmed him using the Expelliarmus charm.

"What kind of fool do you take me for Mr. Thanatos? Did you really think you could outrun the most faithful servant of the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix questioned Aeron, her face a mere couple of inches from his. He could feel her breath and spit on his skin as she spoke.

Aeron let out a small but sinister chuckle before he replied. "If you are the Dark Lord's most faithful servant then why are you not by his side? I followed you. What were you doing in the old muggle lover's brother's pub?"

Bellatrix's face twisted with rage. "How dare you question me! CRUCIO!" She fired the Cruciatus Curse at Aeron's chest where she had been aiming her wand since she had taken his. His body twisted with pain but unlike when she had used the same curse on Hermione, he didn't make a single sound. Torturing him was pleasurable but it brought back terrible memories of the previous time she had used the curse. When she finally withdrew her wand and the curse lifted, Aeron breathed heavily, exhausted from the pain. "Please... Miss. Lestrange... I'll do anything."

Bellatrix tossed her head back and laughed manically for a few seconds before running her fingers through her hair and pulled out a few strands. "Hold these" she instructed as she placed the long, black hairs into Aeron's hand. She then took the small vial of Polyjuice potion which Hermione had given her from within her robes, popped it open and asked Aeron to add the hair. "There's enough here for a couple of hours, that should be plenty." Bellatrix was talking to herself then she looked at Aeron and spoke. "Now drink up!" She forced the vial towards Aeron's mouth. He closed his eyes and reluctantly consumed the foul potion.

Immediately his eyes straightened and both darkened. The skin on his face bubbled and transformed into Bellatrix's visage. His already wild, dark hair grew longer and his torso took on the female form. Bellatrix was now looking at herself dressed in Aeron's attire. This would not do. As it was dark, she instructed Aeron to undress and she did so too. They exchanged outfits and re-dressed.

Bellatrix looked Aeron up and down. "Perfect, I think this will fool the Dark Lord. He will be too busy worrying about Potter to notice the subtleties. You may go now, return to his side before he suspects I have been gone for too long. Don't make me curse you again!" The clone of Bellatrix nodded and took off towards the Shrieking Shack while the real Bellatrix turned around and headed for the Hog's Head. On the way she checked the shard of mirror, Hermione was running again.

When Bellatrix arrived at the Hog's Head she wondered towards the portrait of Ariana Dumbledore which Hermione had come through on the two occasions they had managed to meet that night. She stared at the girl for a few minutes and finally decided that it was worth the risk trying to enter the castle this way if it meant she got to see and possibly save Hermione. She reached out toward the edge of the gold frame and pulled back the portrait revealing a tunnel. She took a deep breath, exhaled and then lifted herself up into the passageway; the portrait swinging closed behind her.

With all the anticipation of seeing Hermione again, the walk through the tunnel which would lead inside Hogwarts School felt like it lasted hours instead of minutes. Finally Bellatrix reached a dead end; the back of another portrait. She slowly pushed it open to reveal a large room filled with makeshift beds and trunks belonging to students. There was nobody around although she could hear the chaos ensuing in the corridors outside. Bellatrix had made it; she was inside. All she had to do now was find Hermione.


	6. Room of Requirement Rendezvous

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's been a while since updating but I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks once again for the reviews :)

* * *

Bellatrix was just about to check Hermione's location in the shard of mirror, when she heard the familiar snake-like voice of Lord Voldemort amplified through the castle.

"If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste... I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour... I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

There was a few second's silence once the Dark Lord had finished speaking before Bellatrix began to hear movement and the occupants of the Hogwarts corridors calling out to each other; some crying, some screaming. Bellatrix just stood there for a few moments in the middle of the Room of Requirement, transfixed by the horrified voices she could hear outside. It suddenly dawned on her that students may return to the room and she would be caught and so she approached the painting that was guarding the passageway to the Hog's Head, opened it and stepped inside without looking back.

As the portrait swung shut and enclosed Bellatrix in the tunnel, she gazed into her piece of mirror. She could see that Hermione was safe inside the Great Hall where it appeared they were bringing the bodies of those who had fallen in battle so far. Among them she saw her blood traitor sister's daughter and the werewolf she had married. The mirror's reflection then showed her the Weasley family before it went dark for a moment. Hermione must be comforting the Weasley boy; the friend of Potter's. When the embrace broke apart, Bellatrix could see that Hermione was walking away by herself and she hoped that this would mean she would get to see the girl's face.

As soon as this wish had passed through Bellatrix's mind, it came true. She held up one finger to say "hang on a second", pressed her ear to the back of the portrait and heard nothing so pushed it open. She looked into the mirror once more and pointed to her eyes this time as if to say "look". She turned the mirror around so Hermione could see her location then looked into it once more. Bellatrix blew a kiss and Hermione smiled shyly through the tears that were streaming silently down her cheeks. The kiss was returned and then Hermione began running.

Not even a whole minute had passed before Hermione burst through the doors of the Room of Requirement and landed in the arms of Bellatrix. The pair of them crumpled to the floor, not letting go of each other as they did. Hermione's head lay upon Bellatrix's chest and they sat there for a few minutes breathing in sync. Bellatrix combed her fingers through Hermione's hair and then stroked down her cheek to her chin, lifting her head so she could look into her eyes. Hermione noticed that Bellatrix was not wearing the same clothes as their last meeting.

"Bella, what on Earth are you wearing?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Ah. I had forgotten about that" Bellatrix began as she looked down at her attire. "Let's just say the Dark Lord thinks I am stood by his side right now."

"The Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione whispered and Bellatrix nodded. "But how can you be so sure that your double _is _standing in for you? You shouldn't be risking your life for me like this." The tears started spilling again and Hermione sobbed into Bellatrix's shoulder.

"Hermione it's fine honestly" Bellatrix said before planting a kiss upon Hermione's head. "I chose someone I can trust and he knows what will happen if he doesn't follow through. It would be his life on the line, not mine. "

Hermione sighed and responded, "Oh Bella, I love you so much" and then placed a small kiss upon Bellatrix's lips. The two sat there for only a couple of minutes but it felt like an eternity.

"Please talk to me Hermione." Bellatrix had noticed the girl had started crying again. Hermione did talk but she didn't make eye contact as she did so. "It's Harry. I'm scared for him Bella." She spoke through her tears. "He ran off towards the castle after he saw what happened to Professor Snape. He was muttering and Ron and I couldn't stop him. I heard Dumbledore's name and something about memories. And now V... V... V..." She sobbed and drew breath before carrying on. "Voldemort gave him an hour. I'm scared Harry will do something stupid like giving himself up without saying goodbye. He's going to die isn't he Bella?"

Bellatrix held Hermione tightly. "I honestly don't know any more Hermione but I do know that one way or another, this will all be over soon. Everything will change tonight." At those words she pulled Hermione in for a long, passionate kiss whilst beginning to undress herself. Hermione slowly opened her eyes mid-kiss and noticed Bellatrix's actions.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Hermione asked in a tone of surprise. Bellatrix paused for a second before answering. "I meant it when I said everything will change tonight. I love you and I want to for the rest of my life. I'm trying to show you."

Hermione pushed herself up from the stone floor on which they had been uncomfortably entwined upon since they had met once again. She looked down at Bellatrix who had a look of disappointment across her face, then she held out her hand and Bellatrix took it. Hermione led them over to one of the abandoned beds. She began unbuttoning her shirt and Bellatrix looked puzzled. Hermione smiled softly and whispered, "We can show each other..." pointed to the bed and said "...comfortably."

All clothes came off and the pair got under the blankets, making love to each other until Bellatrix felt the call of the Dark Lord searing through her left arm. She let out a gasp, her eyes snapped open and she uttered with her heart in her throat; "He is coming."


	7. Little Sparrow

**Disclaimer: **I only own Aeron Thanatos and Cordelia Sparrow

**Author's Note: **Not much excitement in this chapter I'm afraid but it is needed to move the story on. Thanks once again for reviews :)

* * *

Hermione grabbed one of the blankets that her and Bellatrix had been under and wrapped it around herself, got up from the bed on the floor and began re-dressing quickly. Bellatrix did the same but at a much slower pace. "Hermione, I'm not going to leave you." She grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her round so she could see her face which had tears streaming down it once again.

"Well you can't bloody stay here if He's coming can you?" Hermione turned away again and started searching for her bag which she had left over by the entrance to the Room of Requirement when she and Bellatrix had embraced upon the cold floor. She held the shard of mirror, which she had discarded amongst her clothes during the moment of passion she shared with Bellatrix, so hard it was causing her pain. She no longer wanted to look at it so finding the bag would give her somewhere to hide it.

When Hermione spotted the small red bag she hurried over to pick it up, almost ripped it open and threw the mirror into its depths. She began sobbing and closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them she stared into the bag and gasped when the side of something spherical caught the light. Hermione plunged her hand inside and pulled out a potion vial which was much bigger than the one she had given to Bellatrix earlier on in the night but its contents were the same; Polyjuice Potion.

"I am such a fool!" Hermione proclaimed as she span around clutching the glass vial in one hand and her small, red bag in the other. "With everything that's happened tonight I forgot about this. I'm sorry for snapping Bella, I think we can buy ourselves some time." She handed over the bottle of potion to Bellatrix who looked bemused.

"How exactly do you propose we buy ourselves time with Polyjuice Potion? We don't know who's alive or dead, this will never work!" Bellatrix shouted, growing more impatient every second. If the Dark Lord was coming then things were about to get very bad. She loved Hermione very much but she was at a loss as to how the girl's plan would succeed.

Luckily, Hermione was not taken aback by Bellatrix's outburst. Instead she replied calmly. "Trust me Bella. Many students were forced to leave the castle earlier this evening and if I'm correct this room will have everything we need." She tucked away her bag into her jean pocket and approached Bellatrix, placing a gentle kiss on the witch's neck.

Bellatrix didn't move from the spot but watched as Hermione began pacing the room; searching for something. She had no idea what the young girl was planning, she just hoped it would work. Hermione was whispering inaudibly and her face had a front of concentration. It had been less than a minute before she finally spoke up loud enough for Bellatrix to hear the words "I'm sure of it."

"Sure of what Hermione? What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked impatiently. Hermione paused in towards the left of Ariana's empty portrait and gestured for Bellatrix to join her.

"I think this is where the first and second years were sleeping. I recognise some of the names on the trunks but not others. Help me look for hairs on the pillows but make sure they are long enough to definitely be human. Nobody wants to be a cat." Hermione got down on her hands and knees and began scouring the pillows. Bellatrix joined once she had set the vial of Polyjuice Potion down upon the stone floor.

"I've got one..." Bellatrix exclaimed as she pulled a long, curly, dark blonde strand of hair from a pillow decorated with the Ravenclaw house colours. "...but I don't understand why we're looking in the beds of students that aren't even teenagers."

Hermione sighed. "All the younger students were evacuated from the castle so there's no chance of us bumping into whoever this hair belongs to, but never mind that we've got what we need, pass me the potion please."

As Bellatrix did as she was asked, Hermione withdrew her bag from her pocket and pulled out an empty vial; decanting a small amount of the larger potion into it before adding the hair. It bubbled and fizzed before turning a quite attractive shade of royal blue. Hermione let out a small squeal of excitement before handing the small vial to Bellatrix who asked "Why me?"

"People know I'm in the castle and You-Know-Who thinks you're standing by his side right now so if I don't re-appear and you show up when you're already there then things are going to become more suspicious than they already are. I'm also going to need some more of your hair before you drink that." Bellatrix ran her fingers through her hair and handed Hermione a couple of strands that had come loose. Hermione added them to the large vial and then placed it back inside her bag. "That's in case your Death Eater friend changes back prematurely, it has been over an hour after all, now drink up!"

Bellatrix stood and drank the potion like it was a shot of Firewhiskey, expecting it to have the typical vomit inducing taste of Polyjuice Potion but it was actually quite pleasant. "See that wasn't so bad was it Bella?" Bellatrix shook her head and before she knew it she had shrunk approximately a foot in height, her eyes had lightened to a pale blue, her wild black hair was now a tame, curly, dark blonde and she had the face of a first year. There had been no horrific sight of bubbling skin like normal and Hermione just smiled.

"I think this..." Hermione squinted to read the name on the trunk that lay at the foot of the bed in which the hair had been taken. "...Cordelia Sparrow... must have founder's blood. I've never heard of Polyjuice Potion reacting like that otherwise." Hermione proceeded to raid the trunk for some clothes to replace the attire that was now far too big for Bellatrix. "Here put this on."

Once Bellatrix had changed, Hermione grabbed her hand and the pair headed towards the door of the Room of Requirement that would lead them out into the halls of Hogwarts. Hermione asked Bellatrix if she was ready and received a delicate nod in reply. The door opened on its own accord and they began to walk hand in hand to the castle entrance.


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer: **I've borrowed some actual text from Deathly Hallows for effect but I still only own Aeron and Cordelia

**Author's Note: **I'm actually quite sad that this story is starting to draw to a close. Thank you once again for reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

As Hermione and Bellatrix (disguised as first year Cordelia Sparrow) walked hand in hand down the remains of the final staircase, they saw that the wooden entrance doors to the castle had been blasted away during the battle. They would have been able to see the night sky had it not been for all the smoke and dust in the air. When they stepped onto the rubble covered floor which used to be the entrance hall the pair froze and their hands gripped even tighter as they heard the Dark Lord's voice amplified through the castle once more.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero has gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as well as every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before him, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

When the voice disappeared, the remaining defenders of Hogwarts spilt into the entrance hall and made their way through the giant hole in the wall into the decimated courtyard to await the presence of Lord Voldemort. There was much commotion and many cried through the words "Harry Potter is dead" hoping that the Dark Lord's words were lies.

Tears poured from Hermione's eyes upon hearing the news and she sunk down to Bellatrix's height, weeping into her shoulder when suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name through the crowd. She stood up, wiped the tears from her face and turned around, still holding onto Bellatrix's hand to see Ron Weasley approaching.

"Bloody hell Hermione where've you been?" Ron inquired as he flung him arms around Hermione's neck and hugged her tightly. He didn't notice that she was holding the hand of a younger student. "Do you think it's true? He can't really be dead can he?"

"I don't know Ronald, I think it's best if we just do as he said and join everybody outside the castle." At those words the trio joined the moving crowd but it wasn't long before their attention was required again.

"Miss. Granger, Mr. Weasley!" came the familiar Scottish accent of Professor McGonagall. She marched up to them and looked down at Bellatrix who was acting her part and was huddled against Hermione like any terrified first year would. "What on Earth do you think you are doing escorting Miss. Sparrow into the presence of the Dark Lord? She's only a first year; she shouldn't be in the castle!"

Ron appeared confused and then looked to Hermione's side, back to the newly appointed Headmistress and shrugged. Hermione spoke up. "I'm sorry professor, I found her wondering outside the Room of Requirement. She looked lost so I thought it safer for her to come with me than if I sent her through to Aberforth alone."

"Well Miss. Granger that was rather foolish of you but wise all the same. Keep her safe or I swear..." Professor McGonagall did not get a chance to finish her sentence as suddenly the crowd in front of the castle went silent. A huge dark mass was drawing nearer and it was only when it stopped and the light from several small fires illuminated the new horde did the professor let out a harrowing scream.

Lord Voldemort had arrived with his followers and lying in the arms of a howling Hagrid was the body of Harry Potter. Hermione felt the grip on her right hand tighten and her left hand was taken by Ron and she laid her head onto his shoulder and cried.

The survivors started screaming and yelling at the Dark Lord and his followers but he called for silence. With a flick of his wand, a bang and a flash of light were emitted and the crowd was silenced. He ordered Hagrid to lay Harry's body at his feet before telling the defenders of Hogwarts that he was nothing but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him.

Ron attempted to shout something at Lord Voldemort which broke the silencing charm and the crowd screamed and yelled once more before being silenced for a second time. Voldemort continued his lies by saying that Harry had been killed trying to sneak out of the castle grounds.

All of a sudden someone charged from the throng towards Lord Voldemort but was disarmed; Neville Longbottom. The Dark Lord threw the boy's wand aside and laughed before speaking. "And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

A familiar voice came from the Dark Lord's side as Aeron Thanatos, disguised as Bellatrix replied. "It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember. But you are pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" Neville replied as he pulled himself to his feet.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom." Voldemort hissed.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" A cheer erupted from the mass in which Hermione, Bellatrix and Ron were stood. It was shortly interrupted when something flew through one of the windows that had not been smashed during the battle and landed in Voldemort's outstretched hand; the sorting hat. He declared that there would be no more sorting at Hogwarts and that everyone would bear the Slytherin house colours before casting a full body bind curse and jamming the sorting hat onto Neville's head and set it alight.

Screams echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts as the survivors watched in horror at the sight of the flaming sorting hat upon the brave Gryffindor's head. Hermione's attention was briefly drawn away from her tortured friend as she saw the effects of the Polyjuice Potion fading fast on the fake Bellatrix. She tugged the real Bellatrix and the pair began making their way to the front of the crowd.

Suddenly there was a war cry like sound which erupted from the edge of the school grounds which distracted Voldemort's followers and hundreds of creatures headed towards the castle, including the centaurs that scattered the group of Death Eaters; firing arrows into their path.

In all the chaos Hermione managed to instruct Bellatrix to re-enter the castle and wait for her there before running over to the cross-eyed Death Eater who was no longer disguised as Bellatrix. Under the roar of Lord Voldemort, Hermione cast Petrificus Totalus upon Aeron. His body crashed to the floor and Hermione raided her bag for the Polyjuice Potion she had prepared not long before. She popped open the vial, opened up the Death Eater's mouth and poured the potion down his throat. She watched as his immobile body took on the appearance of Bellatrix once more before heading back inside the castle to fight.


	9. Deceptive Duellers

**Disclaimer: **See previous chapters

**Author's Note:** I do believe this is the penultimate chapter. Thanks for following this story and leaving reviews :)

* * *

The chaos which had ensued when hundreds of magical creatures arrived to battle meant that Hermione was caught amongst defenders and Death Eaters as the crowd was forced into the castle. She glimpsed Neville standing over the beheaded form of Nagini; Voldemort's snake and final Horcrux. He was holding the blood soaked Sword of Gryffindor. Even in the midst of the bedlam did Hermione realise that meant all the Horcruxes had been destroyed and with the Dark Lord's numbers rapidly depleting, Hogwarts had a fighting chance of finally defeating him.

As Hermione was shoved through the crowds in the entrance hall she spotted Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood who were duelling an unknown Death Eater. Hermione cast a shield charm between them before using Petrficus Totalus to put the enemy in a full body bind. She grabbed hold of each of the girls by their wrists and pulled them into a corner, out the way of the disorder.

"Thanks for that Hermione" Ginny spoke as she pulled Hermione into a friendly hug. "I'm so glad you're safe, have you seen Ron by the way?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not since before the Death Eaters arrived, we got separated after that. I'm sure he's fine though. We need to move. Great Hall. Now." The three of them sprinted into the Great Hall where it seemed everyone who was still alive was fighting; students, teachers, members of the Order of the Phoenix and of course the Dark Lord and his followers (who didn't stand a chance against the numbers, even if their magic was only dark).

The girls had managed to duck out the way of several misfired jinxes and curses when suddenly Hermione heard a familiar voice shout "MUDBLOOD!" The trio froze and turned around to find they were being confronted by Bellatrix Lestrange but only Hermione knew who it really was.

The full body bind she had cast on Aeron Thanatos had worn off faster than expected and he, disguised with Polyjuice Potion as Bellatrix, had come after her in revenge. He started firing curses towards the three girls who bravely battled back, defending themselves at all costs. Their attention was fully focussed on the duel but Hermione wasn't using anything but defensive spells as even though it wasn't actually Bellatrix, she couldn't bear to see what it would be like if it was her true lover.

Aeron had had enough of duelling with the children after five minutes or so and finally decided to cast the killing curse which narrowly missed Ginny which resulted in Molly Weasley throwing off her cloak, running towards him and screaming "NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!"

Hermione, Ginny and Luna had been pushed aside and watched as Molly and Aeron fought. Several students tried to aid Mrs. Weasley but she merely told them to get back as she wanted to kill Bellatrix herself. It was over in a matter of minutes. Aeron's aim was not perfect due to some after effects of the body bind and his curses kept missing. Molly had aimed straight for his chest which stunned him for a second before she cast another curse which blasted his body into a cloud of ash; Aeron Thanatos was dead but as far as everyone else in the Great Hall was concerned, Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.

Even though Hermione knew the real Bellatrix was safe, the shock of Aeron's demise unsettled her. Time seemed to slow down as she watched every fleck of ash fall to the floor. It wasn't until the scream of the Dark Lord regained her attention that relief rained down on her.

Lord Voldemort had turned on Molly for killing who he thought to be his most loyal follower but before he had a chance to curse her, a shield charm erupted between the pair. Hermione looked over and saw stood there, wand at the ready, Harry Potter; he was alive!

Silence washed over the Great Hall as everybody stopped fighting. Harry Potter's presence was noticed and then cheers were heard from those on Hogwarts' side of the battle. The hall became quiet once more and as Harry and Voldemort faced each other it was as if they were inside a protective bubble; the crowds had withdrawn and watched the exchange in awe.

Hermione listened intently especially when love was mentioned. She was especially proud (although she thought he was a bit of an idiot for doing so without telling her or Ron) that Harry had provided the defenders sacrificial protection when he gave himself up to the Dark Lord. He had not tried to run away and save himself as Voldemort had lied. Hermione knew that Harry always liked to play the hero.

As the subject changed to the Elder Wand and who its rightful master was, Hermione became distracted by thoughts of her beloved Bellatrix. Where on Earth was she and how would she react when she found out that she was supposed to be dead?

Suddenly there was a roar and Harry and Voldemort simultaneously cast spells at each other (Expelliarmus and Avada Kedavra respectively). The jets of light emanating from their wands joined before Voldemort's wand was thrown up into the air. His killing curse had rebounded and his lifeless body hit the floor.

A mixture of sounds of outrage and joy filled the Great Hall of Hogwarts and the Death Eaters began to flee. Their master was no more and good had seized victory over evil; the war was won. Hermione pushed her way through the swarms of people towards Harry and when she reached him she threw her hands around his neck. She squealed with delight and the only words she could manage were "You did it!"

When she let go, many others began to crowd around the Boy Who Lived to either hug him or shake his hand; each congratulating him in turn. With all the madness, Hermione backed away through the masses into the entrance hall. She needed to find Bellatrix before anybody else did.


	10. Breathless

**Disclaimer: **I own Cordelia Sparrow.

**Author's Note: **I am extremely sorry for not updating this since November. There was the lead up to Christmas of course and then my life went a little bit Fresh Prince on me (twisted upside down). I would also like to thank you is you're still reading and welcome my new readers. I lied in my last note when I said it was the penultimate chapter. I reckon it will be done by 12 so still a little way to go. ENJOY!

* * *

Hermione began her ascent up the ruins of the main staircase that lead to the rest of the castle and upon reaching the first floor she pulled her little, red bag from her pocket to retrieve the one thing that may be able to help her search for Bellatrix; the mirror shard. She opened it up and her face fell as she saw the mess of broken glass mixed with leftovers of potions. With all the duelling and bumping into people, everything was smashed and ruined.

The young witch tugged on the drawstrings to close the decimated bag and let out a sigh. The only place she could think to find Bellatrix would be the Room of Requirement but she was unsure if Bella would have been able to find it. She began to climb the staircases once more until she reached the seventh floor. She took a moment to catch her breath before sprinting down the corridors looking for the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy.

When Hermione finally found the portrait (which she had nearly missed as it had been torn during the night's battle) she walked past the wall opposite three times asking for the secret hideout. The door appeared and she burst through. Just as she had thought, Bellatrix was not inside.

Hermione slumped down on the floor and began to cry. Her friends were safe but she had no idea where Bellatrix was or how to find her. She held her head in her hands, closed her eyes and her tears fell on to the cold stone. After a couple of minutes she opened her eyes and stared at the tiny puddles she had formed with her sobbing. They reminded of her of sad, little footsteps; an idea sparked in her head.

The red bag emerged from Hermione's pocket once more and to avoid slicing her hands on the shattered glass she pointed her wand into its depths and whispered "Accio map!" She dropped the bag to free up her hand and as it hit the floor she caught the Marauder's Map. It was covered in all sorts of potions that had mixed together to form a foul smelling, dark green goo. Hermione pointed her wand at the map and uttered the word "Scourgify." Seconds later it was clear and she could finally find out where Bellatrix was hiding.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Hermione spoke at the blank parchment. The familiar ink of Mssrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs appeared and she didn't have to look for long before she spotted Bellatrix in the astronomy tower. There were only a few people scattered around the map that weren't in the great hall but Hermione wasn't paying attention to them. She uttered the words "mischief managed" and folded up the now bare parchment, stuffing it into the pocket she had been keeping her bag in and sprinted to the door of the Room of Requirement.

Hermione ran the whole way on her journey to the astronomy tower. She was just about to pass the Ravenclaw tower when she spotted the young girl that Bellatrix was disguised as walking towards her. Hermione raced towards her, threw her arms out and when she was close enough, lifted her up and hugged her tightly. "Let go of me! Put me down!" screamed the blonde haired, young girl as she attempted to struggle free of Hermione's tight embrace.

Hermione jumped and let the girl go. "Sorry Bella..." She took a few deep breaths since the running had worn her out. "Didn't mean... to hurt you. I just couldn't wait... to hold you again."

"I'm not Bella" spoke the girl. "My name's Cordelia. I know you, you're Harry Potter's friend. Who is Bella?"

Hermione was stunned. She hadn't found Bellatrix. She had found the real Cordelia Sparrow. Since she was only concentrating on finding her beloved, she hadn't noticed the familiar name as it paced around in the adjacent tower. Hermione sighed before speaking again.

"Bellatr... I mean Bella, she's my friend and right now she looks a little bit like you so I'm sorry for the mix up. You're a first year aren't you?" Cordelia nodded. "Then what are you still doing in the castle? You should have left hours ago, you're lucky you haven't been harmed!"

A tear spilled down Cordelia's cheek as she stared at the floor and began to speak. "When they made us leave I snuck away and went back to my common room. I wanted to help Harry Potter find the lost diadem and I thought I would have the best chance because of my blood."

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione. "That's why the Polyjuice Potion didn't behave typically. You have founder's blood! But how? I didn't think there were any living descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"I didn't know I was until I started at Hogwarts this year. My Mother always told me there was a family secret that I would find out when I came here. The moment I saw Helena's ghost I knew. She's the Grey Lady by the way." Hermione gave a nod of acknowledgement. Cordelia wiped her face and looked at Hermione quizzically. "What did you mean about the Juice Potion?"

Hermione chuckled. "Polyjuice Potion. It's a potion that turns the drinker into someone else for a short period of time. In this case, my friend Bella... well... she's you." Cordelia just stared speechless so Hermione explained. "We thought all the young students had left the castle so we searched the beds for hairs so my friend could be disguised. It just so happens that the hair we used was yours but I never imagined you would still be here."

Without warning, Cordelia grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and they began to walk towards the astronomy tower. Hermione looked down at the girl as she spoke; "Let's go find your friend."


	11. Unfinished Tales

**I am so sorry for the massive delay on getting this updated. I had a bit of a manic year and I wanted to do the last pieces of this story justice. Thank you to all who remain loyal to this and to those newcomers even though there has been such a long gap. I hope you enjoy the penultimate chapter of "Got a Secret".**

* * *

As Hermione and the real Cordelia Sparrow made the journey to the astronomy tower, Hermione learned of Cordelia's heritage.

"On my first day here I was really scared. My Mother still wanted me to come to Hogwarts even though Professor Dumbledore died. She told me that our secret would keep me safe and I would know when I saw it."

"The Grey Lady" noted Hermione.

"Yes. When she floated over the Ravenclaw table I looked at her and she had my Mother's face. She caught me looking at her and she smiled. The older students noticed and I heard them whispering about me because they say the Grey Lady is always so sad."

"Well I suppose she would be sad if she was murdered" Hermione scoffed.

"How do you know she was murdered? Oh wait, don't answer that. I heard you are the brightest witch of your age. You should have been in Ravenclaw" giggled Cordelia. "Anyway, on my second day I got lost on the way to Transfiguration and I found her. She stared at me for ages and I swear I saw ghost tears. She told me I looked beautiful and that I looked like her daughter." A tear spilled from Cordelia's right eye as she spoke.

"Daughter? Helena Ravenclaw had a daughter? No that can't be…" Hermione questioned.

"Nobody knew until my Mother came to Hogwarts. Helena looked at her like she looked at me except she saw her eleven year old self. My Mother was the first descendant that Helena recognised as being one of the original Ravenclaws. She followed my Mother to her classes for two weeks before she spoke to her and told her…"

The pair had reached the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the astronomy tower although their position in the castle was hardly recognisable with all the damage from that night's battle. Cordelia had let go of Hermione's hand and backed away.

"I shouldn't go with you" she whispered.

"It will be fine…" Hermione replied, knowing full well that nothing was fine. People had died and who knows what they would find when they reached the top of the tower. Would her love still be impersonating a first year Hogwarts student or would she have transformed back into her Death Eater self? Hermione frowned quizzically for a few moments.

"…On second thought…" Hermione placed the Marauder's Map into Cordelia's hand and while still holding on gave her instructions. "…Take this to Harry Potter, tell him I'm safe." She exhaled slowly in order to choke back the tears. "If there's a red-haired boy with him, Ron, tell him I'm sorry." She kissed Cordelia on the forehead and sent her on her way. As she went to walk up the stairs a sudden wave of panic surged through her and she turned back.

"Cordelia, wait!" Hermione sprinted the short distance to the young girl. Breathlessly she spoke again. "Don't let Harry look at the map. I don't want him or Ron to know who I'm with. Do you understand?" Cordelia nodded and turned away again but Hermione called after her once more. "You can finish your story when I get back". Both girls smiled at each other before going their separate ways.

Hermione tried her best to make her way quickly up the stairs to the top of the astronomy tower, avoiding tripping over rubble and potholes in the stone steps where duels had recently taken place. Tears rolled down her dirty cheeks at the sight of splatters of blood and splinters of wood which she was sure were bits of the wands of the fallen.

When she finally reached the door at the top of the stairs she clenched her side for a moment while she caught her breath then wiped her tear-stained cheeks with her sleeve. She took a deep breath and exhaled sharply before withdrawing her wand with her right hand and wrapping the fingers of her left around the door handle.

1…

2…

3…

Hermione turned the handle and the door swung open, a scream emanated from her lips.

The fake Cordelia was writhing around on the floor, skin bubbling and limbs stretching. The Polyjuice Potion was wearing off and it wasn't a pretty sight. As Bellatrix became more recognisable, the clothes that would fit a twelve year old ripped at the seams and once the transformation was over, barely fit the fully grown woman.

Hermione threw herself around Bellatrix and buried her head into her slightly exposed shoulder.

"Hermione… what's wrong?" Bellatrix asked as Hermione began sobbing uncontrollably. She lifted her head, tears streaming down her face and gazed into Bellatrix's dark eyes.

"W-w-we… c-c-c-can't…" But Hermione couldn't finish the sentence and buried her head once more.

"Quiet, my love" Spoke Bellatrix in a soothing voice which was most unlike her. She rocked Hermione until the young woman dozed off. It had been a long night and she could do with some sleep before they decided how they would go on with their lives. Bellatrix pried Hermione's wand from her hand while she slept and used it to lock the door. She didn't fancy being caught in the castle now that the battle was over and end up back in Azkaban. As the sky became lighter and the day broke, her eyes closed too and she drifted off, dreaming of a flash of green light and then darkness.


	12. Got a Secret

**Well, here it is. The final chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It was Hermione who was the first one to wake as she heard her name being called across the castle grounds. She recognised the voices of Ron and Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom and of course, the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter. She knew that she had to move but first her and Bellatrix were going to have to come up with a plan. She planted a soft kiss upon Bellatrix's lips which roused her.

"Bella…" Hermione whispered. Bellatrix made an acknowledging groan in response as she opened her eyes. "Bella, there's something I have to tell you."

Bellatrix closed her eyes again and mumbled something which sounded like "Kiss me again".

"No Bella, I mean it, this is important!" Hermione had pulled herself away from Bellatrix, gotten to her feet and turned away, her arms folded nervously.

Bellatrix opened her eyes once more and reluctantly stood up. She put her hand on Hermione's shoulder and the young woman turned around to face her, eyes shining with tears.

"You're dead…" Bellatrix's eyes widened at this news, what on earth was Hermione talking about? She couldn't possibly dead; she was standing here, feeling very much alive.

Hermione looked to the cold, stone floor and continued. "What I mean is… everybody saw you die. But it wasn't you! Nobody is going to believe us if we tell them what really happened, they'll take one look at you and cart you off back to Azkaban without a trial. What are we going to do?" She couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

Bellatrix backed away. She was angry. Not at the poor, broken girl in front of her but at herself. What had she done? Fallen in love with a Mudblood, betrayed the Dark Lord and now she would have to pay. There is no way she could possibly get away with leaving Hogwarts with Hermione and spend the rest of their lives together.

Bellatrix let out a painful scream and fell to the floor, head in her hands. The noise had attracted the attention of Hermione's search party and their calls became louder. It was only a matter of time before one of them had the sense to climb to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione stopped crying and began pacing in small circles while thinking out loud.

"It's not like we can just disguise you as someone else to get you out of here as everyone will be accounted for by now and we've used up the last of the Polyjuice Potion anyway. Everyone believes you to be dead and Merlin knows what would happen if somebody saw you…. OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE BELLA, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth as she didn't want to shout to be heard.

Bellatrix had been quietly wailing in a similar fashion to how Moaning Myrtle did when Harry, Ron and Hermione had secretly been brewing Polyjuice Potion in their second year in a disused bathroom. She hadn't really been listening to Hermione's ramblings but had been dwelling on the dream of green light and darkness but she snapped out of it when Hermione had told her off.

Bellatrix just stared up at Hermione as she had started to pace again, still thinking about the dream when it all started to make sense. Unknown to her, Bellatrix had started to hum a rather sinister sounding tune and Hermione's steps began to slow.

"_Got a secret, can you keep it? Swear this one you'll save…_" There were now words to the little tune and Hermione stopped moving, watching Bellatrix as she sang in a way which made her seem even more insane than she already looked. "_Better lock it in your pocket… taking this one to the grave_."

Hermione didn't know what was happening. On the one hand, the sinister song was soothing but on the other hand it was terrifying. As she stood there transfixed, she watched as Bellatrix paused the song and raised a wand (which she recognised as her own but had no urge to retrieve) and uttered the word "_Obliviate"_.

Overcome with confusion and suddenly feeling very scared, Hermione backed away from Bellatrix as she continued singing.

"_If I show you then I know you won't tell what I said…_" What was she singing about, what was she about to see? What wouldn't she tell?

"What's happening?" Hermione asked as Bellatrix rose from the floor.

Bellatrix acted as if she hadn't heard the question and sang the last line of her song. "_…'Cause two can keep a secret… if one of them is dead."_

Hermione screamed and shielded her face as Bellatrix turned the wand on herself and screamed "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The force of using the killing curse at such close proximity sent Bellatrix's lifeless body over the edge of the Astronomy Tower and Hermione heard the distant thud and screams of witnesses as it hit the grass below.


End file.
